hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia Lamarac
Utopia Lamarac (ウトピア ラマラク, Utopia Ramaraku) is one of the members of the Hallow Crew. It is also implied she is a close friend of Chrono Diabolus, as she was one of the first to join the group. Appearance Utopia is a petite young woman with spiky and messy dark purple hair that passes her shoulders a bit, along with dark green eyes. Her normal outfit is composed of a long-sleeved pink shirt with a black jacket over it and also black pants and dress shoes. When working in the casino, she ties her hair in a ponytail and wears a long black dress with a golden belt around her waist. Personality Utopia can be considered one of the most "restrained" members of the Hallow Crew, if not the most. She normally appears as quiet and emotionless, as well as very discreet, which allows her to obtain information or create strategies to reach her goal. This persona is shown to be maintained even when around the Hallow Crew members, as she acts very professional and cares deeply about the mission. She has a lot of confident in her own abilities. Utopia greatly values the Hallow Crew, and has an intense loyalty to Chrono, even valuing his life over the missions they get. Secretly, Utopia can be very kind and selfless when she wants, but she hides this side of her with her facade, only rarely slipping up and letting it out. Background Very little is known about Utopia's past, except that during some point of time, she joined the Hallow Crew, being one of the first members to join. Abilities & Powers Nen Utopia is a Transmuter, and extremely proficient in Nen and her aura category. She is also knowledgeable in Emission. Deadly Deterioration '(死の指, ''Fingers Of Death) '''Type: Transmutation and Emission With this ability, Utopia is able to add a decaying ability to her aura. She then can use Ko to focus her aura on her hands, thus destroying everything she touches by turning it to dust, or use Emission to shoot out her aura and the same way, destroy what it touches. Most of the time she opts for the first choice, as it draws less attention, and only uses the second option with distant or moving targets. This ability, however, has certain conditions for it to work. When using it alongside Ko, Utopia can only decay the things she touches as long as they are being touched with all the five fingers of her hand; for this reason, when threatening someone or touching something she does not want to destroy, she makes sure to keep at least one finger away. This ability also requires a lot of aura, and after an use, Utopia can't engage in demanding physical activity or use Nen, or else she will pass out, so she has to use it intelligently and sparingly. When something has been touched by Utopia's raw aura or the aura attached to her fingers, the speed of the disintegration can vary depending on the material it is made of. In flesh, it has been noted to be extremely swift and almost instantaneous. One can prevent their death if they amputate the decaying body part, but this is almost impossible due to how fast it spreads.Category:Female Characters Category:Hallow Crew Category:Hallow Casino Category:Wanted Criminals